The invention relates to a sport apparatus for training purposes comprising preferably a disk-shaped base plate with rocking skids attached to one side of the base plate.
Apparatuses of this type which are known in the prior art facilitate the toning and firming of the musculature as well as balance training.
However, with the conventionally known apparatuses only relatively simple movements may be carried out, resulting essentially always in uneven stress to the body. Additionally, certain particularly important aspects of the body training are being neglected. Thus, even in professional athletes as well as in untrained persons a certain hardening of the muscles, shortening of the muscles or similar can occur, which are the result of prolonged repetitive body movements. For example, skiers often suffer from this phenomenon in that they may have good control over their movements when making a turn in one direction, whereas they tend to make mistakes when making a turn in the other direction. Such fast kinetic processes can only be improved by mental training because conscious influencing of the process is not possible. However, conventional sports apparatuses are not suitable for these purposes.
Among the most frequently observed limitations of the body""s motion mechanism are in particular, shortening of the musculature in the region of the spine, which, because of pressure exerted on it, also often causes damage to the vertebrae and the intervertebral disks. Furthermore, repetitive stress such as extended periods of sitting, may cause great diminishment of pelvic mobility resulting in severe postural damage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sports apparatus of the type as discussed in the introductory paragraph, with which the body""s kinetic skill and kinetic mobility can be raised.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sports apparatus with which an improved kinetic awareness and kinetic sensation as well as neuromuscular sensitization can be realized.
In accordance with the invention, this is accomplished by providing a standing platform which is rotatable relative to the base plate, such that when standing on the standing platform a rotational motion overlapping with a rocking motion may be carried out.
With the sports apparatus according to the invention, the leg musculature as well as the pelvic musculature, vertical steadiness and the sense of balance can be trained. The combination of rocking motion and rotational motion makes it particularly possible to attain harmonization and activation of the kinetic processes which are coordinated by the psychological processes, such as coherent waves of the cerebral hemispheres or hemispheric synchronization.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a central bearing shell is disposed on the base plate at the side opposite the rocking skids, and is rotationally supported relative to the base plate along a rotational axis extending essential normal to the base plate, such that the bearing shell can be brought into operative connection with the standing platform.
The rotational motion of the standing platform relative the base plate is thus made possible whereby the standing platform is removable from the bearing shell in a simple way.
A further feature of the invention provides that the bearing shell is supported by ball bearings whereby a particularly frictionless rotational motion is realized.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the bearing shell is configured in the form of a hollow cylinder with an axis of symmetry forming the rotational axis such that the front face of the hollow cylinder pointing away from the base plate forms the contact surface for the operative connection with the standing platform.
This arrangement permits an easy exchange without the need for attachment of the standing platform, since the platform is held in operational contact with the bearing shell by its own weight and the weight of the person training thereon, so that by a suitable motion of the person on the platform rotation of the platform ensues.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the platform has a dynamically balanced configuration with a centering pin disposed at the center of the bottom side for operative engagement with the bearing shell; a preferably circular contact plate is provided which is penetrated by the central pin and which engages with the contact surface when the standing platform is placed on the bearing shell.
Displacement of the standing platform is made impossible by means of the central pin holding the rotating standing platform at its center of rotation in the center of the bearing shell.
In a further embodiment of the invention, casters are provided at the radial outer region on the bottom side of the standing platform and when supported by the bearing shell, they come in contact with the base plate from which they roll off when the standing platform rotates.
Thus, an additional support of the weight impacting on the standing platform is realized whereby the casters minimize the friction operating against the rotational movement.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the standing platform is formed by a center portion with the central pin, wherein the center portion extends into two side portions transversely to the center portion and which are configured approximately in the shape of an outline of a foot.
In this manner, the standing platform""s own weight may be reduced to just the necessary level rendering the standing platform also sensitive to minimal weight shift of the body which requires a very high level of skill in order to control the rotational motion.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a particularly advantageous distribution of the casters is attained by disposing one caster each at opposite end regions of each side portion.
Border rails may be provided at the outer edge of the side portions of the standing platform in order to avoid sliding off the standing platform during the body movements.
The standing platform can be adapted to any desired shape including a rectangular shape.
In accordance with the invention, the sports apparatus for training purposes preferably has a disk-shaped base plate.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide a sports apparatus of the afore-discribed type with which the level of skill and freedom of body motions can be raised.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sports apparatus with which an improvement in kinetic awareness and kinetic sense as well as neuro-muscular sensitability can be realized.
In accordance with the invention, this is realized by providing on one side of the base plate a central spherical and elastic rolling element which, relative the base plate, is rotatably supported along a rotational axis extending in the direction essentially normal to the base plate.
The elastic rolling element which is rotatably supported facilitates the combination of a rolling and rotational motion which, like the rocking and rotational motion, has a specifically positive effect on the harmonization and activation of the psychological processes controlling body movements, such as the wave coherence of both cerebral hemispheres, and which effects hemispheric synchronization and regulates concentration and attention span.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a central bearing shell is disposed at the base plate, and is rotatably supported relative to the base plate, such that the bearing shell is provided with a rotation-symmetrical opening at a rotational axis for receiving the spherical elastic rolling element.
In this manner, the bearing shell may be used as support for the standing platform as well as receive the rolling element, such that rocking-rotational motions and rolling-rotational motions can be carried out when the base plate with the rolling element at the bottom is placed on the base support, which permits rolling motions with the base plate when the side opposite the rolling element is used as the standing surface.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the spherical elastic rolling element can be press-fit into the opening of the bearing shell.
In a simple manner the elastic rolling element can thus be placed into and removed from the bearing shell.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a tennisball provides a particularly stable and elastic form of a rolling element.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, rocking skids are removably attached to the base plate. The rocking skids may be removed for those specific cases when they would interfere with the rolling-rotational motions which are carried out when a rolling element is used.
In accordance with yet a further embodiment of the invention, an additional central bearing shell is provided on the side where the rocking skids are disposed at the base plate, and is rotationally supported along a rotational axis extending in a direction essentially normal to the rotational axis of the base plate, such that the bearing shell can be brought in operational engagement, such that a rotational motion overlapping with a rocking motion can be carried out with the standing platform.
In this manner, a twofold rotational bearing exists along one axis.
The advantages and effects resulting therefrom which are realized by means of the specific configuration of the standing platform have already been described in connection with the rocking-rotational sports apparatus according to the invention.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a sports apparatus which is a combination of the rocking-rotational sports apparatus and the rolling-rotational sports apparatus.
In accordance with the invention, this combination is attained when the bearing shell is alternatively brought into operative engagement with the standing plate or the spherical elastic rolling element inserted into the bearing shell.
In this manner, rocking-rotational motions as well as rolling-rotational motions with the base plate are realized.